


Tower of Babel is falling down

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 箱庭系列之一。“今晚月色真美。”
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tower of Babel is falling down

他知道那个人会来。  
士郎参加田径部的合宿已经是第三天了。前天和昨天男人都按时到访。今天自然也一样。  
“一个人待着的话果然不会好好吃饭。你是小孩子吗？”  
“轮不到你说。”  
他说，被人从被子里捞起来，手里塞了汤匙。端过来的白粥看了就让人倒胃口，可是他还是慢慢地盛了一勺放在嘴边。他尝不太出味道，不过米粒软硬适中，不会造成吞咽的困难，也不会让人升起正在喝浆糊的错觉。  
不愧是在远坂家受过花嫁训练的男人，他想，偷眼看正座于一旁神态安闲的男人。在长年的戒备、厮杀、争执和打斗之后，他们忽然抵达了一种奇特的稳态。  
言峰绮礼居然开始照顾他了。他的微小抵抗对那男人而言就像小孩子的任性被他游刃有余地化解，使他觉得再争执下去也不过是使自己丢脸罢了。至于这男人的安然自若后到底藏了何种打算——  
他甩开这样的思绪，将汤匙放回还剩下大半的粥碗里。  
“好想吃汉堡。”  
“你这么说可真让我伤心。”  
男人半真半假地说，并不强要他继续吃完。现在他的身体到底由什么维持，他们两人都心知肚明。他重新躺下，听着脚步声穿过走廊消失在客厅。他厌烦头顶一成不变的风景，转过头去看着半开纸障子漏进来一方橙黄色灯光。  
“……在等我吗？”  
脚步声重新回来，走进来的男人微笑着，在他身边半跪，极切近地贴着他的面颊，确认：  
“还想继续？”  
他没说话，只是伸手拉开为汗微微濡湿的浴衣衣襟。  
男人笑了。  
还想继续。  
他在心里重复着男人刚才的问话，想起很久以前习惯于逗弄他的老师秉持的那条原则：无论如何都要不择手段活下去。  
然而这是有意义的吗？抑或，残留在这里的，只是一文不值的惧死本性残留下来的一个空壳——  
“切嗣。”下颌被强硬地捉住了。他被迫望着男人。  
“既然选择了，就不要想那么多。”  
“你害怕我死吗？”  
“那是你个人的选择。神明只会救助献上祈祷的家伙。”  
他无所谓地笑笑，将男人下面可能的长篇大论彻底湮灭在萌芽阶段。不知道是不是神父的职业病，只要这家伙想他可以用毫无起伏的声调讲上一个钟头。但是卫宫切嗣喜欢更直接的交流。要做的事情、应该去做的事情、瞬间能够做出的决断，诸如此类。在他们漫长的斗争过程中他从未真正通过语言去了解言峰绮礼这个人：虽然现在对方有了大把的时间去说明，可是每一次切嗣都会在他低沉的声音中沉睡过去，或者索性把他扑倒做些别的事情。  
“你今天很兴奋。”  
男人低声在他耳边陈述着事实。他喘息着没有回答。  
言峰绮礼总以为卫宫切嗣不了解他。一开始，确实是这样的，因为他本质上是一团混沌，就连言峰绮礼自己也并不了解混沌内核的动因究竟为何。但现在，他知道了自己是什么——于是，卫宫切嗣也知道了这一点。  
切嗣。  
男人反复呼唤着他的名字，像是确认着他们联系的事实，像是确认此刻落入他手中的躯壳身形具备。他皱起眉，知道有多少种魔术都和名字直接相连，但最终他也只是回过头瞪了男人一眼。男人低笑起来，胸膛轻微的震动覆在他的身后，如那炽热的体温也在此刻流入他冰冷无力的手指。  
这是简单交换魔力的行为，如果他愿意只这样界定。  
这是一种联系灵魂的行为，如果他们愿意去这样界定。  
那之后男人亲吻了他，就这么大咧咧地连件衣服也不穿地用准备在一旁的热水帮他擦身。他被男人抱在怀里擦着后背的时候，注意到男人背后的伤痕。这伤痕他已经看熟了：事实上前面的开放性创口要更大。虽然不知道维系男人到此的魔术究竟为何——但伤痕留了下来。  
“好奇吗？”感觉到他伸手触摸着自己的后背，男人平静地道，“这个可是你造成的呐。”  
“我记得。”  
他说，并没有因此有什么后悔情绪。就算两人现在处于这种关系他还是会考量是否有杀掉言峰绮礼的必要：让他放弃这种打算的并不是自己的身体状况，如果真要去做的话魔术师杀手仍有十种以上的方法让言峰绮礼消失于世——那些并不是真刀真枪的战斗；而是因为他察觉到，能满足这个男人的并不是属于“人”之范畴的恶行。  
没有圣杯的话，言峰绮礼的愿望和卫宫切嗣曾经孜孜以求许多年的理想一样，都只不过是虚空中的虚空罢了。  
“转过来。”  
他听从男人的指示转过身子，尽管这种擦澡的行为让他抵触：他怀念真正的淋浴和泡澡，不过上次差点溺死在浴缸里之后士郎就和男人联手禁止了这种危险行为。事实上他只剩下一把骨头的身体确没办法再禁受了，就像无论他多怀念街头快餐店里汉堡的味道也无法再咽下半口一样。  
男人的动作仔细又利落。重新被套上了干净的浴衣后塞回被里，男人一面简单地穿上备好的客用浴衣一面问着：“你儿子什么时候回来？”  
“要一周吧，大概。”  
男人微笑了——这代表着一周他都可以由男人独占。宽厚的手掌落在了他的眼睛上：“睡一会儿吧。”  
“不想睡。”  
他厌烦了在每晚的噩梦中和黑泥挣扎。  
“真是像小孩子一样呢，你。”男人像是抱怨着，又像是在高兴。看到敌人的这一面让他快乐吗？他模糊地想着，又知道并不是那样。敌人——不错，卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼是敌人。他们用圣杯战争和其后的四年证明了这一点，而这点不会随着他们的相处改变。就算接受对方的照顾——就算这样分享着体温和魔力，卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼也只能是敌人。  
因为他们从根源上就是对峙的。  
“好吧。”男人突然让步了，“想做什么？”  
被这样问了之后反而脑袋里一片空白。他犹豫了片刻才说：“想看月亮。”  
下一刻他被抱了起来来到廊下。初秋的空气变得微寒，他将手缩进袖子，这动作被注意到后整个人就被揽进了对方怀里。月极圆而亮，浮在深蓝色的夜空里，他一时失去了呼吸。在这澄澈的月光下，一切都平静如要凝固在永恒里，只剩下来自亘古久远的星光，用它们令人绝望的遥远抹去所有意义和存在。  
“切嗣。”  
言峰绮礼重复着他的名字。在短暂的音节中所有组成卫宫切嗣的记忆又重新凝聚起来。他想起那些自己后悔和不后悔的事，那些必须去做的正确或不正确的事，他想起战争开始的日子，想起没有尽头的厮杀，也意识到自己正被男人抱在怀里的事实。  
“绮礼。”第一次地，他呼唤了男人的名字，“你想从我这里得到什么呢？”  
男人没有回答。他转过头去，看着对方难得露出的困惑神色。他的混沌还没有办法组织出合乎逻辑的答案，因此言峰绮礼不知道答案。  
那么，卫宫切嗣自然也不会知道答案。  
“没关系。”  
他说，少有地微笑起来。  
就像言峰绮礼不知道，卫宫切嗣其实比他想象的还要了解他。就像言峰绮礼不知道他已经在圆藏山底下埋入了致命的灾害。就像言峰绮礼不知道，他所表现的一切——尽管扭曲——但卫宫切嗣还是能从里面分辨出神父自认不具的感情。  
而言峰绮礼并不需要知道这些。  
因为一切问题都已提出，一切机会都已浪费，一切诅咒都已言说，而一切祝福都掷入虚空。  
因为巴别塔已经垮掉。  
而所剩的，就只有死亡。  
终其一生毫无成就亦毫无所获的男人对着这个事实微笑着。他将头靠在了曾经一同攀爬通天之塔的敌人身上，知道已被变乱的语言永远无法告知哪怕最基本的事实。但是他们仍然会有这样的时刻，像朋友或家人那样相互依靠——在一如既往亦永恒不变的月光之下。  
“月亮好美。”  
最终他还是全然无意义地感叹着。  
男人轻吻着他的脖颈和耳后，并不说什么，直到他的手脚凉得怎么也无法温暖过来才将他抱了回去。  
那夜男人没有回去，他难得地拥有了一夜平稳梦境。第二天男人准备回去时候才发现昨日是中秋，那似乎略让对方懊悔了一下——但既然赏过了月，也就没什么可遗憾的了。

他知道那个人还会再来。

Ende.


End file.
